Sweetpea
by Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover
Summary: (Chapter 3 up! CCD: SuohNokoru and whatever couple I think of...) Each flower has its own meaning. It was called ‘Flower Language’. One guy realizes something according to the flower’s meaning, but what could he do? What could he do to save his friends’ l
1. December 20: Mistletoe : Tuesday : Kiss

**Sweetpea **

By Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover

Summary: Each flower has its own meaning. It was called 'Flower Language'. One guy realizes something according to the flower's meaning, but what could he do? What could he do to save his friends' lives?

_December 20: Tuesday_

The sky was bluer than it should be. The scent of flowers on an open field was smelled even at the farthest of the classrooms. They were only a few, because it was winter. Even if CLAMP School had the technology to make the climate spring in the area, strange that other flowers don't live that very long.

After all, nothing is perfect.

Nothing lasts forever.

Everything seems all right for awhile but in the end,

It begins to change.

It was only a few days away before an awaited day, that some wished it would stay. Things usually turn out fine but only a word said otherwise to Akira Ijyuin.

"WOW! I still can't believe it's almost Christmas, Kaichou!" Akira joyfully said as he entered the Elementary Student Council room.

Nokoru and Suoh sweatdropped but they got used to their friend's actions that they just smiled.

"Still the same as always, Ijyuin." Suoh's thoughts of that he kept for himself.

"Good you came early today, Akira! I have a surprise for ya!" Nokoru said as the scrawny 10-year-old came in the room.

Suoh and Akira really thought it strange that there were no trace of Nokoru's unfinished paperwork left and the place was totally clean. "Um, Kai!"

"REALLY! But why me?" Akira's infamous innocent face popped out, when Suoh was about to ask where the paperwork disappeared.

"I heard from your mothers, that are in a world cruise right now, that Christmas Eve is your birthday. So I thought that…"

"So you thought that…?" Suoh asked as he approached Nokoru.

The happy-go-lucky blonde reached a long rope from above and pulled it tight. A straight effect of falling snow and cute Christmas season items fell and made its way to a designated place. Inflated reindeer scattered everywhere like swarming butterflies. Snow filled the room with 11 giant candy canes, as tall as Suoh.

"…A CHRISTMAS EVE BIRTHDAY PARTY WOULD BE GREAT HERE!" Nokoru opened his fan with kanji writing meaning, 'ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'.

"…REALLY! Just for me!" Akira squealed for joy.

"Of c?" Suoh gently covered Nokoru's lips, making sure he wouldn't ignore his question again. He felt quite at ease that Nokoru actually smiled and signaled him that he may ask now.

"Kaichou, It's fine by me if we had a party here at December 24 but… I was wondering where all your paperwork went. I trust you that you didn't throw them to a recycling company."

Nokoru became somewhat hesitant and felt uneasy when Suoh asked. "Pa-Paperwork? Wh-What are you ta-talking about?" Nokoru blushed.

Just hearing a gulp from his body made Suoh really suspicious. "Kaichou, you don't have to play dumb. I know you hid your paperwork." Suoh raised his left eyebrow.

"No! I'm not hiding anything! Especially in this lump of snow!" Nokoru grinned.

"In the snow, huh?" Suoh held a great lump of snow, which made the future birthday boy amazed how his upperclassman can lift a giant snowball.

"…WHAT THE HECK!" Born with eagle eyes, Suoh quickly noticed fading words in the snow, as if the snow IS the paperwork. "HOW COULD YOU TURN THE PAPER WORK INTO SNOW! KAICHOU!"

"Actually, I just changed the?" Suoh made a scary glare that made Nokoru shiver and cover behind his fan in fear.

A sudden change of emotion affected everyone inside the room. Nokoru made a slow back step and bit his lip. Suoh was grinning at him and suddenly chased his upperclassman! Akira was all too surprised to the events before his birthday!

"**COME BACK HERE AND MAKE THAT SNOW PAPER AGAIN! DO YOU HERE ME, NOKORU IMONOYAMA-KAICHOU!**" Suoh carried along the giant snowball his one hand and waved it as he chased the president.

"THOSE WERE ONLY UNSIGNED PAPERWORK THAT RIJICHOU ASKED TO PUT IN OUR ROOM! I DON'T HAVE PAPERWORK TO REALLY SIGN, HONEST!" Nokoru hastily explained.

"It had MY SIGNATURE! IT MEANS THAT SOME WERE YOURS!"

Akira sweatdropped. "Always seeing them like this makes me think they're a perfect couple." He thought.

Suoh finally caught up with him and held his right arm. "Kaichou, you better bring these snow back to their original state or else…"

Nokoru lowered his fan and started to sweat. "…All of it? But what 'or else'?"

"There's going to be no party, not until all paperwork is returned and signed." Akira gave a bright shock.

Of all occasions, Akira would say that his birthday is the most important, after the day he met Utako. He often just shuts his mouth, not telling what he thinks with his two seniors' opinions, just to be polite and think that he wasn't a bother. But today he took his feelings to a wacky new level.

"Kaichou, It's fine by me if we had a party here at December 24 AND IGNORE ALL PAPERWORK." Akira played a recording while Nokoru and Suoh were making evil stares.

"Akira! When did you make that recording of Suoh's voice?" Nokoru asked.

"Are you trying to make a quick getaway TO get your party, Ijyuin? But I didn't SAY the 'AND IGNORE ALL PAPERWORK'. So it doesn't make me look like a liar." Nokoru somehow clicked something behind his fan that made Suoh a little suspicious. "And I don't really care if the 'Suoh fan club' heard that and make me look like a liar."

"Akira, NOW!" Nokoru finally showed a micro-recorder behind his fan, which was usually used in long sessions in meetings so he can snooze a bit. "WHAT THE!" Suoh fell down on the soft snow.

"Kaichou, It's fine by me if we had a party here at December 24…" Akira switched and pressed the record button in his recorder. Nokoru turned his micro-recorder on saying, "…AND IGNORE ALL PAPERWORK. To..Say...it doesn't make me look like a liar." Akira and Nokoru looked fiercely at Suoh with evil grins.

"I don't care if you play that to the whole CLAMP School." Suoh confidently explained.

"Even if Nagisa-san hears it?" Akira asked.

Suoh just nodded. He didn't blush like he usually did when anyone mentions her name. It was like a password to make Suoh sweat and nervous. "Takamura-senpai, are you all right?…" Akira asked.

No answer.

He would usually answer, "I'm all right, Ijyuin." But he didn't.

"…OH MY GOSH! Kaichou and Takamura-senpai are standing above a mistletoe!" Akira pointed atop and there is three mistletoes planted atop. There was one in the front door, one above them and one in Akira's desk.

Secretly, It was Akira's handiwork yesterday when he came in early and placed mistletoes as decorative. It was also his plan to accidentally make his seniors' kiss.

It was strange he thought of it but it was his emotions that made him do it.

He has watched them work together harmoniously, and made an assumption maybe Nokoru like likes Suoh. It was assuring, so he wanted them to end up together.

But Nagisa was there.

"I DIDN'T PLACE THIS! HONEST!" Nokoru blushed.

"YOU KNOW THE TRADITION! Even if they're both male and female, you have to kiss if you're atop the mistletoe." Akira looked back to give them some room.

"But…" Nokoru panicked inside, and felt nervous if Suoh was really mad at him because he has noticed the mistletoes but didn't speak that it was there.

Another side of Nokoru was thinking otherwise. He was glad it was there so maybe Suoh might kiss him. He is a man of honor, and no tradition is left undone by him.

"It's all right, Suoh. You don't have to do this." Nokoru said.

Suoh was stunned when Nokoru was really serious. He didn't say anything to annoy him, like Nagisa should be standing in his place or something. Akira was so excited but he shouldn't look, but still. He felt that happy, which a little moment they had that time was so slow.

"No…" Suoh smiled so warmly.

Suoh slowly came close to Nokoru and took a deep breath. "You are my 'One', so it is all right by me to do this."

"Suoh? Why?" Nokoru blushed pink.

Akira took a chance to peek. It was a touching sight, feeling so happy to have placed the mistletoes in the first place. It was so heartwarming.

Suoh held Nokoru close to him and hugged him. Nokoru was also surprised that Suoh would do such a thing. "I am Suoh Takamura and I promised you that I would protect you. Because you are my 'One'."

Nokoru felt sorry for Nagisa but it was so comforting. His protection over him was bliss. "Don't worry, I'm not mad that you did that to the paperwork. I don't mind."

He didn't do anything about it.

The sudden beep of Suoh's alarm made him this romantic moment end. "I'm sorry to leave early but I have to go." Suoh turned off his alarm on his watch.

Standing so close to him he smiled at the blonde.

"You're leaving early again, Takamura-senpai?" Akira asked.

It was a moment of silence. Suoh walked slowly but reached for something he should give. Suoh reached to Nokoru's cheek and kissed him. It was only for a moment but it felt like it was looping in Nokoru's mind.

"Ja!" Suoh dashed off outside the building.

"Suoh…" Nokoru touched his cheek.

"Takamura-senpai has been acting strange, hasn't he?" Akira said while he closes the door.

Nokoru frowned. A small teardrop fell to Nokoru's cheek. It was so clear.

"Kaichou? Are you all right?" Akira asked.

"I hope this is just a small phase… Suoh…?"

_To be continued…_

A/N: Please leave a review (If it's a flame, please don't burn too much), so I would know if I'm doing **poor shounen-ai**.


	2. December 21: Planted Sweetpea : Wednesda...

A/N: Hope for your reviews! Oh yeah! Many thanks to the touching reviewers! I'm so happy! Every review is quite precious! I decided to make Akira a really important character here… instead of annoying Nagisa… he he…

Disclaimer: I am only a mere obsessed fan of CLAMP, and this is for fun… DON'T SUE ME! If I owned it, I'll keep Akira to myself and Nagisa wouldn't exist… he he…

December 21: Wednesday 

The CLAMP School weather system got busted that day. No matter what the machine did, the snow kept coming and rijichou decided to keep the snow. It was the first time it ever happened in campus.

Something's really strange about Suoh Takamura. Since after Nagisa had returned from the concert in Okinawa, he had always left the student council room early. He always left with a warming smile, which he doesn't usually show.

Not that Akira Ijyuin was complaining to that.

Today, he decided to follow Suoh after he had left the student council room. But sneaking behind an heir of a great martial arts clan wasn't going to be easy.

"Kaichou, can I ask for a favor?" Akira approached his upperclassman while Suoh was packing his stuff to leave.

"Sure Akira. What is it?" Nokoru asked.

"Can I leave early today? I have to meet someone today." Akira asked.

Lying to Nokoru Imonoyama was wrong but he thought it was best he was to tail into Suoh's privacy. He would never let Akira do it if he knew. Nokoru knew that he lied but maybe it was for a good cause. "Okay, I'm sure you and Ohkawa-kaichou will have a great date today!" He smiled.

"WH-WHAT! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Akira blushed.

Nokoru giggled at Akira's flushing face, and felt his speechless thoughts.

"No, really. I'm leaving as well after finishing all these paperwork. So, go ahead." Nokoru was really serious at that time. He got serious after what happened yesterday.

Nokoru returned some of the snow to paperwork again, so it would take a little time to finish but he was serious. It would only take a little bit and he's gone.

He was too serious today. "Okay, I'm going now!"

Akira waved good bye to his upperclassmen and left the room. Nokoru saw him off and Suoh was waving him goodbye as well. They were again standing close to each other.

Nokoru felt his heartbeat was so loud.

He felt Suoh heard it.

"Um... Suoh?" Nokoru tapped his shoulder.

"What is it, kaichou?" Suoh asked.

"Suoh, it's about yesterday. Um… I was wondering if you're…" Nokoru smiled but inside, felt something was up. Something that he didn't realize.

Suoh looked down and didn't say anything. He was reminded that he had secretly kissed him before leaving.

It was something that Akira didn't notice.

And it was something that Akira shouldn't notice.

"…I'm off now, kaichou." Suoh dashed off in a mere second as Nokoru blinked out.

Again, on the desk, he faced his paperwork and started to work again. Doing work makes him forget. He suddenly dashes of on every paper and tires to sign them at a great speed. Accidentally, a small photo stuck between the paperwork blew to his hands.

But this time, it wasn't the picture he had when Suoh hated the sight of him. It was a picture after that incident. He remembered it well as if it was yesterday.

He and Suoh were surrounded by their admirers and showed them the picture that they took the other day. Nokoru smiled and asked them if they could get a new picture, since Suoh wasn't looking at the camera. It became perfect. Suoh was holding his shoulder and they both smiled.

Nokoru knew his feeling towards him, and now Suoh is acting strange. Even if he was a genius, he never knew what was inside Suoh's heart.

He assumed it was Nagisa.

"What is going on anyway?"

It was strange that Suoh was on his way behind the Imonoyama Shopping Center, carrying a lot of gardening tools. Suoh isn't that type of guy who cares to maintain plants. It sounded more like Akira.

"Takamura-senpai is going there?" Akira got out of Suoh tail and jumped up the shopping center. "I know! I'll take a shortcut there!"

Suoh looked back and saw no one. No one was following him. He felt that someone was on his tail but maybe it was his imagination. "Maybe it's rijichou's doing again…" Suoh continued without the thought anyone was following him. Except Rijichou, anyway.

Akira found himself standing on a frozen wasteland. Before, it was a great field of flowers and the bus with a lot of flowers growing in. Now all stuff was covered in snow. The inside of the bus had snow, but the flowers were saved for some reason. "Someone's been shoveling snow here. I say about this morning." He deduced.

The sound of moving snow made him alert. He hid under the bus to see if it was Suoh.

"Takamura-senpai must be the one who saved those flowers. But why?"

Suoh didn't go inside the bus but rather he went at the end of the field of flowers. Noticing that the place was still green, it means Suoh has been there for a while. "I'm glad you flowers aren't killed by the snow." Suoh smiled.

"Takamura-senpai has been planting flowers? But for what?" Akira asked himself.

"And why did he have to be discreet about it? And why am I asking all these questions!" Akira giggled.

Suoh grinned and looked at the bus. "You don't have to hide from me, Ijyuin. Come out of that bus." Akira sweatdropped.

"Good afternoon, Takamura-senpai! Ha-hehehe…" Akira smiled warmly.

"Why are you here anyway?" Suoh asked directly as he took off some of the snow on the soil.

Akira felt his heartbeat rise up. It was as if Suoh wasn't allowing anyone to see him plant stuff. "The truth is, I was just concerned why you leave the student council room so early. We were really surprised you would slightly neglect you're paperwork."

Suoh paused and looked at Akira. A little boy with a perfect smile actually saw something strange happening to him? It was surprising since Akira was so innocent, but now sharing what he wanted to say. Even without a little hesitation to his feelings.

"Ijyuin, are you trying to?"

"Are you all right, Takamura-senpai?"

He faced his plants again and dug as he said with a smile, "Arigatou, Ijyuin. You came here just to know why I left early. I really appreciate it, even sometimes I get cold at you…"

Akira chuckled and sat to check.

To the look of the soil, many flowers were planted but didn't survive for a strange reason. Everything was done in haste, even watering them looked neglected. Some didn't survive its care, left behind like weeds.

Flowers that didn't survive were unworthy to the Takamura.

Akira took pity to the plants that weren't really weeds but treated like one.

"To tell you the truth, I feel sad that you neglected those plants. They had a chance to live as a pretty part of nature but, you treated it like scum." Akira felt the stem. No care at all.

Suoh swiftly stole Akira's hold on the stem and crushed it in his hand. An emotion that was somewhat disturbed. He gave a glare that was sometimes shown to foes of the Imonoyama boy. "**HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!** YOU NEVER FELT LIKE **_SCUM_**! HOW WOULD YOU SAY THAT FLOWERS FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL!"

Suoh suddenly burst out.

He has never shown anything like that. Now his underclassman felt fear in his heart. An indescribable feeling that made him sad and sorry. "I-I'm s-sorry… B-But sometimes, I had b-been treated like scum…" Akira bowed down to his senior. His feelings spelled out tears.

"What is going on with Takamura-senpai?" Akira thought.

He tries to stop his voice from creating tears.

"Eh? Takamura-senpai?" Akira felt his' upperclassman's blue hair beside him and Suoh's hand at his right shoulder. He felt Suoh's other side. Nokoru and now Akira only saw that side… Maybe.

"I apologize. I didn't know… And?" Suoh wasn't really great at explanations when it goes to apology.

"I'm all right. You know, Kaichou must've felt safe." Akira looked at Suoh's comforting face.

"Why is that?" Suoh blushed.

"It's just… I feel comfortable right now at your side. Kaichou must feel secure in your arms yesterday." His ears turned pink and he suddenly continued digging out snow!

"Why are talking nonsense, Ijyuin! You must be ill or something!" Suoh pointed his right hand at Akira's face.

"It's just that I think you really care a lot for Kaichou. It might be my imagination since you already have Nagisa-san!" Akira saw his reaction. Here he goes again. He didn't blush or stammer. He stopped.

Hearing that name made Suoh sad.

It was an observation of two identities.

It was an observation of a detective and a friend.

"I'm sorry. Right! What are those flowers for anyway? A project? A test?" It was the only cure. Change the subject. Suoh felt better after he changed it.

"I'm going to give these flowers when they're already ready to be picked out." Suoh explained as he gave water to the flowers.

Somehow, Akira couldn't tell what flowers they were. It made him think. Does flower language have anything to do with it? Suoh knows a little about it so it might be connected. "What are these flowers called?"

He had sure meddled a lot. That information was too much to answer. Suoh thought that a lot. A student of CLAMP School maybe had an idea what he was to do. But still, he was his friend. "Takamura-senpai?" Akira waved his hand to Suoh's face.

He had a little right to know.

"I'm sorry to meddle in your affairs. I said sorry a lot, haven't I?" Akira snapped his fingers.

"I'm sorry. These are **Sweetpeas** for Nagisa-san." Suoh answered.

"Really?" Akira asked with joy.

Akira was struck with something. It felt disturbing.

"I'm glad you're happy to hear it." Suoh asked. "It's rude to ask, but can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Akira asked. "Why is Takamura-senpai?" He thought it as he asked that question.

"Please give these flowers to her for me. Is it all right if you do it?" Suoh touched the ground and felt maybe embarrassed.

Akira couldn't answer. "I know Ijyuin, it's too much for a favor." Suoh frowned. "_Why can't he answer?"_

He thought.

He just nodded to comfort Suoh's frown.

"Wa - Wakarimashita…(1)" Akira looked down, clasping his hand.

"Arigatou. This really means a lot, Ijyuin." Suoh smiled.

"I'll go back to the student council room now. See you later, Takamura-senpai."

"Takamura-senpai… Is it a coincidence you chose Sweetpeas?" He frowned.

He had an idea in mind why Suoh acted that way. But now, it turned his idea all different. It seemed that it was only yesterday that they had that treasure hunting game. It wasn't jewelry, but their smiles were different to now. Everything is different now.

"Sweetpeas… Why, Takamura-senpai? Why do want to say goodbye to her?" Akira sighed. "I don't get it.. Why?"

A girl looked at him from below and giggled since he shouts it all aloud. She climbed up to the first branch and called up to him. "Asking there won't get you answers. Ain't that right?" The deducing little kindergartner looked up the boy's innocent puppy dog eyes as their eyes met.

Akira giggled and looked at the lady with a familiar tone. "I guess you're right, Utako-san. I'm coming down!" Akira let go of the wind and jumped down to the second branch above it.

"What are you doing here, Utako-san?" Akira asked. Utako gave a small flower to his hand.

Akira was quite puzzled on what the flower was for. He was a little shock that she would give a flower. He thought, "Oh no! I might be neglecting Utako-san! Maybe she gave me this not just for **that**. If that happens…"

Akira was already scratching his head so furiously and his actions were like a confused dog, finding nothing out of nothingness.

Utako sighed and explained, "I'm headed at the bus we went in that treasure hunting game we had. I thought, why not practice gardening for my bridal training!" Akira flushed red.

"What did you think otherwise?"

"It's nothing! I'm qu-quite hon-honored!" Akira explained. "B-But somebody already cleared out all the snow in that bus."

"Takamura-sama?" She guessed. "I have been seeing him care for flowers there, for a while…"

Akira almost screamed for joy when he heard his upperclassman's name. He suddenly grabbed Utako and they went up the really tall pine tree. "Did I say something important?"

"So you also noticed it?" Utako could imagine his figure right now with dog-ears and a tail.

"How did you know that I was spying on Takamura-sama?" Utako placed her hand to her mouth.

"Eh? I didn't really think that **spying** was involved!" Akira warmly smiled. "I also did what you did."

Utako burst out of joy when she heard a couple, like themselves, did something the same! _Happiness!_

"But, you must have a reason for spying on him." he asked.

"Hai…" Utako really didn't knew her reason but she could only say one factor. "It's because of Nagisa-san…"

"Why?"

To be continued… 

1) Wakarimashita - I understand

Visit my website or my author page for more CCD fanfictions!

_Please leave a review after the beep_…….. **BEEP!**


	3. December 13: Marigold : Tuesday : Comfor...

December 13: Tuesday

"Kaichou…?" Suoh lifted a bunch of paperwork just to get through the president's table. It's been two days since Nokoru did some progress in the student council. "I would like to talk of something." He said as he fixed his tie.

The blonde approached his friend and smiled, "I know, Suoh." He closed his fan and hit gently Suoh's shoulder. "Are you going to meet Nagisa-jo at the airport?"

"H-Hai…" Suoh bowed to his best friend with exaggerated respect and hoped to allow him to meet her at this time at such short notice. "May I go to meet her, Kaichou?"

Nokoru crouched down and looked at Suoh's face. "?"

"Onegai shimasu (1)!" He pleaded, still in his bowing position.

Nokoru sighed and answered, "Suoh… YOU DON'T NEED TO PLEAD AT ALL… If it's for dear Nagisa-jo, you don't need to confirm me at all!" He chuckled. "I am your friend, after all!"

"But, I have to leave your side for a while. I'm sorry to intrude you…" Suoh suddenly felt Nokoru's gentle hand up his forehead. "…?…Kaichou?"

"You must be catching a fever or something! S-U-O-H, If it means a lot to you, It's fine! No need for apologies!" Nokoru gazed the embarrassed ninja, feeling the thought of happiness on how he sees Suoh feel happy. It must be nice to care that much on some you love and act on it.

Nokoru could never do that at all.

He can't tell his true feelings or act upon it.

He had a side that wanted him to deny Suoh's favor and not let them see each other. It seemed selfish to think, but he really did want to act it. But even so, right at that moment, he wanted to scream how he really felt for the boy. He was deep in his thoughts.

Suoh looked into his clear blue eyes. Not realizing it, he was getting addicted. He had looked so deeply into those sapphire like eyes.

"Maybe you're the one who's sick, Kaichou." Suoh placed his hand on Nokoru's forehead when he noticed he was out of space. Nokoru suddenly blushed red. He never Suoh's gentle hand to his face before. "Are you feeling well? You look really red." Nokoru hid his face behind his fan.

"OH! It's n-no-THING wrong!" Nokoru pushed himself back.

Akira approached the scene and laughed at Nokoru. He finally saw Nokoru react, showing that he's in love with his dear senior. "What are you talking about here? Is it about Nagisa-san's return?" He asked.

"Can I tag along to congratulate her as well?" He approached his seniors with his usual happy-go-lucky glee.

"Um… How should I… say this?" Suoh sweatdropped.

"I'm not allowed?" Akira frowned. "Is that the reason?"

"I'm sorry, but someone has to keep an eye on Kaichou while I'm gone." Suoh explained. "Remember when we left him behind before?"

Akira had a very clear memory on that day. Nokoru had left the room, even if the door was locked form the inside and the windows shut. It took hours before they finally got him back at work! Realizing the future frustration, he agrees. "I guess you got a point there! I'm impressed, Takamura-senpai!"

"Paperwork first, kaichou!" Suoh held his face and pointed all the paperwork he had to do.

"But Suoh!"

"No buts!"

"S-U-O-H…" He sweatdropped.

Hearing three consecutive knocks at the door, Suoh went away the president's table and answered the door. A little lady with shiny black hair went inside the student council room carrying a medium sized box. "Konnichiwa! Takamura-sama, Nokoru-sama and Ijyuin-sama." She bowed.

"G-Good Af-Afternoon to you too!" Akira blushed.

Utako giggled at her beloved reaction to her presence. "I won't be long. I'm here to join Takamura-sama to go to the airport." She explained.

"I see." Akira took the box in Utako's hands. "I've been wondering… Does Nagisa-san know you're going to fetch her?" He asked.

"For some reason, I couldn't contact Nagisa-san after she left to Okinawa." She explained.

Suoh's watch beeped aloud. "We should go now. I'm afraid we'll not arrive on time to meet the arriving time of her flight." He explained.

Nokoru smiled at the blue haired boy and gave him a key. "This will help you get to your dear Nagisa-jo early." He teased the blushing Suoh.

"What is this?" He asked.

"The keys to the new airship." Nokoru answered.

"EHHH! HONTOU (2)! I've always wanted to ride on an airship!" She squealed. "Arigatou, Nokoru-sama!"

He bowed to the lady and showed a sweet smile. "Anytime. But before you leave… What's inside the box?"

"Cake. I cooked it just a moment ago, but I'm sure it's better to give it to the student council."

"So I see." Nokoru sweatdropped. Memories of times he had tasted cakes made by Utako, and always end up puked at the boys' comfort room. "You should be going now. Nagisa-san might be there already!" Nokoru showed the two students off.

Nokoru and Akira waved goodbye to the both of them.

Akira screamed on their way out, "Takamura-senpai! Utako-san! Have a safe trip!"

Utako slightly blushed hearing her first name since they decided to keep their relationship a little low profile. After they disappeared on their sight, Nokoru returned to his paperwork. No words were said. No strange action was done. Akira followed his senior in curiosity.

Why is Nokoru like this every time he leaves? Why does he always tease Suoh? Why does he feel at ease when he is so close to him? Why doesn't he be honest to his true feelings?

"Kaichou, let's have a tea break, ne?" He proposed to have tea with Utako's cake.

"No, thank you." Nokoru looked down to his work.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Kaichou?" Akira asked.

"I just want to finish today's paperwork, that's all. I'm fine without tea today." Nokoru continued to go through all the work on the desk.

"Takamura-senpai won't be back for a little while, so it's okay if you spend a minute or two with a nice refreshment!" Akira explained.

"I just want to clear things in my desk, Akira." Nokoru answered.

"You don't usually like to finish it. But you look a little pale and down, and some tea might be the best cure for it!"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT ANY! WOULD YOU STOP ASKING FOR A TEA BREAK!" **Nokoru furiously screamed at his underclassman.**

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Akira took the message and returned to his desk to have his own tea break, alone. All he wanted to know is what's on his mind. As a friend, he didn't have more guts to out-talk his upperclassman to talk about it.

Every step was made slowly. He reflected and thought on how stupid he really is. He saw how Nokoru reacts when it comes to Suoh. He finally got a chance to be alone with him. A perfect chance. To finally know what's on his mind. It was as if he was not needed. At all.

Useless.

Stupid Akira.

"I'm an idiot." Nokoru followed Akira's pace, holding his junior's hands. "I apologize for yelling at you."

"Lets have that tea break, Akira. We have plenty of time before Suoh gets back." Akira was overjoyed and finally showed his charming smile.

"Hai!" He jumped and hugged his friend tightly.

"Um… Akira?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"You can let go off me now…" Nokoru was totally squeezed tight.

Akira let go of his friend in a blushing embarrassment. "I think I should get the tea ready!" He dashed off and left Nokoru laughing.

Nokoru sat in the sofa, waiting for Akira to pour some milk tea in his cup. "Akira, is it okay if I just get a brownie from the refrigerator? I'm not really hungry for some cake."

"A brownie? Sure, go ahead. I should eat Ohkawa-kaichou's cake before it gets cold." Akira said.

Nokoru retrieved from the refrigerator a small brownie, of a pale brown of color. Little sprinkles on top and a small spot of chocolate frosting. "You always get that brownie when there's something bothering you." Akira thought.

"Kaichou, is something bothering you about **Takamura-senpai**?" Akira asked.

"How did-!" Nokoru sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, Kaichou. **I KNOW**." Akira sat down after pouring milk tea to every teacup.

Nokoru was embarrassed to know that a boy like Akira Ijyuin knew what was up in Nokoru's mind. Of course he did, he was observant. But it was too observing. "I guess you knew this secret since you joined the student council?" Nokoru asked.

"Hai!" Akira smiled.

Nokoru blushed.

Akira opened the huge box that Utako gave to him, carrying inside a 'cake'. After opening it, he noticed it wasn't a cake after all! It was a very large brownie! "Wow! A giant brownie!" Akira squealed of glee and joy. "So this means you'll be eating some this 'cake', since it's actually a brownie right, Kaichou?"

Nokoru had feared Utako's cooking for quite some time now. It would be an insult to Akira if he didn't get at least one. "F-Fine. I'll have some." Nokoru sighed.

"I'm glad that you got your appetite back, kaichou!" Akira took a giant 'slice' on the brownie and ate it in one bite.

Nokoru sipped a little on his tea and looked at Akira. How is it that he eats something so unsatisfying without complains just to please the one he love? "Akira, how is the 'cake'?" He asked.

"It's delicious! She's pretty good at making brownies than the last time." Akira answered.

"And when **was** the last time?" Nokoru had his eyebrow high.

Akira started to sweat, and caught himself suddenly scared. The last time was in a "secret" date with Utako, carrying the name of the infamous 20 Faces. "Is-Is t-hat su-suppo-sed to be a jok-e?" Akira stammered and suddenly filled his mouth with more 'cake'. "Hey… Are you trying to distract me so you don't have to talk about what bothering you about Takamura-senpai?"

"Who gave you that 'completely correct' idea?" Nokoru grinned.

"You're not really a liar. It's pretty obvious you try to plot to make me talk about Utako-san." Akira explained.

"You're quite an enigma, Akira." Nokoru laughed.

"How about if we play a game of **_Marigold_**?" Akira asked. "I know you don't like to express your heart out so why not play a game."

"What's Marigold?"

"First, do you know what Marigold means in the Flower Language (3)?" Nokoru shook his head.

"I'm not really an expert at Flower Language." Nokoru explained.

"EH! But, you're the smartest kid at CLAMP School! No way you're not an expert at a single field as Flower Language!" Akira exclaimed. "Anyway, my mothers and I play this game when they want to interrogate me about my day at school. It's actually like a talk show. We ask each other questions!"

"It's actually like a heart-to-heart talk, Akira. But okay, we'll play the game." Nokoru said. "But it is a game right? Is there a consequence for lying?" Nokoru asked.

"Of course! You'll be wearing this lie detector watch and when it beeps, you have to do what I tell you." Akira explained. "And when I ask or say an irrelevant question/fact, the game is over."

"Okay, How did you know?" Nokoru blushed. Akira was looking at him and smiled.

"To tell you the truth, it's intuition." Akira was a stranger before he joined the student council. "It was the day I met you and Takamura-senpai…" He first met Nokoru by coincidence. Funny, many happenings had happened to them by coincidence. But is there such a thing as coincidence? Suoh didn't trust him when they met each other with Nokoru.

It was the truth. Nokoru could remember that moment.

How could he forget?

Why did he scream out loud to him that Nokoru was his 'One'? It was the impression. Nokoru didn't mind it at all. How so, right? Even if Takamuras call the one they protect as 'One'. "But. Why Kaichou? Why did you let Takamura-senpai go?" He asked.

No offense to Nagisa-san (4).

"But first, why do you express something for the one you love, Akira?" Nokoru asked.

Yes, why should he? What would he get? You'll live in regret, finding out that the thing you treasure most doesn't love you. Telling someone you love him? You're not sure that he'll love you back right? Will you accept it? What if he tells you straight, that he doesn't have any feelings for you… NOTHING AT ALL! (5)

"I'll live a life of regret if I tell him. I'll just get rejection. How could I live further, knowing my feelings are nothing to him?" Nokoru explained.

He answered in the bowl of sadness. Answering every question, feeling how he finally realizes that Akira was there just to know why?

"Kaichou, you're very special to me. I love you for being kaichou." His adventures, or shall I say it 'games', were always without a care of life. They were playing endlessly, without thinking of other important possibilities. Was it love, Akira first thought. Did he like 'like' his kaichou? Was it because they share the same laughter? "But there are different 'loves'. I love Takamura-senpai for being there for me. I love Nagisa-san for supporting me. And Ohkawa-kaichou… Iie! I mean Utako-san!"

"…I really love her very much. And she loved me back, even if I haven't told her my true feelings before." But what he felt for Nokoru was different. Akira was just idolizing him.

Respecting him.

Adoring him.

It was totally different.

"Akira…" Nokoru smiled so sweetly.

"NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE!" Akira thought.

Maybe. It really struck Nokoru's heart. He has never heard with outmost truth, excluding the Nokoru fan club, that he has loved him. Always caring for other's happiness, will he be happy just to tell how he really felt? "But… Akira, it's really no use."

"Will you also regret that in the end, Takamura-senpai really does like you? If you didn't have the guts to tell him, what will happen? Even in rejection, you'll feel great." Akira smiled.

Nokoru was hit straight in the heart. Now his brain wanted to tell him that he should listen to the fullest to the young black-haired boy. "You told him. That would be the point. It feels like you let out all you hid and feel light, and at ease. The feeling of acceptance of love is great, no matter what situation you're in. Even you are rejected, sure you'll be saddened but now, you're proud you fell in love."

"I don't want to feel the pain of rejection. How are you sure you're sure?" Nokoru's eyes were starting to carry heavy bodies of water. It looked like it had to flow.

"Someone told me before that no one can read another person's heart. That's why words were created. Life has its own ways. You just have to find another perspective." Akira answered.

"It's no use, Akira. Suoh doesn't love me even if you try to force me to tell him." Nokoru said. "Look at him! He looked the happiest when he told me that he was to meet Nagisa-jo. Even when Suoh shown signs that he had a crush on her (6), he looked at ease. **HOW CAN I COMPETE!**" Nokoru started to rub his eyes, but tears backed up.

It wouldn't stop.

It is a game right? Why would someone cry while playing a game like Marigold?

"Kaichou… Please don't cry…" Akira gave him a handkerchief. "But, I wonder… Are you sure that Nagisa-san is the one occupying inside Suoh's heart?"

"I questioned myself that too. But what about Nagisa-jo, right?" Nokoru asked. "…She'd cry… Regret is worse when… She'd feel pain… Because of me… I won't… let it happen…"

"**KAICHOU!"** Akira stood up after eating another slice of the 'cake'. **"HOW COULD YOU THINK OF OTHER PEOPLE'S HAPPINESS IF YOU CAN'T EXPIERIENCE HAPPINESS!"** Akira slammed the coffee table.

"…I won't let… anyone sad… because of… me…" Nokoru sniffled.

"I'm sorry…" Akira wanted to cheer up the boy, but how could he? Marigolds are supposed to mean a comfort in the heart, but did he do? "It seems like I made the conversation irrelevant…"

But it wasn't irrelevant.

"It's okay…"

"Kaichou… Please don't cry… I won't ask you anything of the sort anymore…" Akira went close to Nokoru and held his hands. "You're supposed to set a great example to me. Otherwise, I would end up killing myself!" Akira humored.

"KA-I-CHO-U! Have a great 'cake' so don't feel faint!" Akira sang the strange verse.

"NO!" Nokoru screamed.

"Why not!" Akira asked.

"You ate all the 'cake'! You didn't even leave a piece!" Nokoru sighed.

"WAAH! I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! I didn't mean to!" Akira sweatdropped.

To be continued

Onegai shimasu – Japanese for 'please', in the favor form.

Hontou? – Really?

Marigold in Flower Language means 'comforts the heart', well meaning, showing the marigold is kinda like you're saying you want that person to be comforted

Nagisa is always in between shounen-ai of Nokoru and Suoh. It's common sense that Akira wouldn't give Nagisa's name in vain.

This story is based on my experience… I understand how Nokoru feels! ( A waste of reading (5) )

This is the part of the anime wherein Suoh shows signs of out-of-space feeling… It's Episode 9…

Those who give reviews… THANK YOU! I hope to hear a review… Onegai!


End file.
